over and over again
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: El italiano lo vio venir de todas formas. El ciclo por fin llegó a su final; Will se cansó de buscarlo y Nico, pues, él se cansó de ser encontrado. AU.
**¿Conocen a ese tipo de Texas, que es un grandioso escritor-y troll-llamado Rick Riordan? Sí, pues, él es el dueño de Percy Jackson.**

* * *

La primera vez que Nico lo vio fue cuando se mudó desde su hogar natal, Italia, hacia Estados Unidos. Su padre, Hades Di Angelo, decidió que era mejor para la familia mudarse al país americano donde trabajaba junto con su yerno, para así no tener que dejar atrás a su esposa e hijos por sus esporádicos viajes de negocios.

El padre de Maria Di Angelo tenía un compañía en Nueva York, fundada por su padre cuando este viajó hacia América en busca de una mejor vida. Apenas su hija se casó con Hades, Dante no dudó en hacerlo su socio. Era un hombre respetable, de confianza y, lo más importante, amaba a Maria con locura.

Hasta ahora, Nico no sabe a qué se dedican; no es cómo si le importe. Las cosas de adultos son aburridas.

"¡Nuevos vecinos!" Una aguda voz gritó, saliendo al encuentro de la familia Di Angelo.

Era un niño, un año mayor a Nico, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y los ojos más azules que el pequeño italiano había visto en su vida, tan azules como el agua en Venecia. Vestía una camiseta naranja y unos jeans azules descoloridos. A su lado, una niña de entre nueve y diez años, con las mismas características físicas, luciendo un vestido floreado, lo reprochaba con la mirada.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, emergió del mismo departamento de donde habían salidos los niños, sonriendo avergonzada.

"Lo siento tanto" La mujer dijo, mirando a Maria. Una de sus manos se posó sobre el hombre de su hijo menor. "Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado.."

Maria rió.

"No se preocupe. Hasta ahora fue el mejor recibimiento que hemos tenido" La mujer italiana le sonrió al pequeño. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Will" contestó. "Will Solace" Ladeó la cabeza. "Habla gracioso. ¿Por qué habla gracioso?"

"¡Will!" La hermana del pequeño siseó. Maria volvió a reír.

"Venimos de Italia" explicó, posando una mano en los hombros de sus dos hijos. El menor de los dos, con cabello castaño y piel oliva, no dejaba de mirar hacia sus zapatos. La mayor, en cambio, sonreía. Al lado de la bella mujer, un hombre alto, de piel oliva y cabello negro, asintió corroborando la información de su esposa.

Will se los quedó mirando, sorprendido.

"¡Eso es increíble!" El pequeño dijo, sonriendo como loco. "¿Cómo es Italia? ¿Es cierto que hay una torre inclinada? Mi mamá dijo que algún día cuando sea grande podré viajar a donde quiera, y conocer todos los lugares lindos del mundo" Miró al menor de los Di Angelo. "¿Alguna vez has viajado?"

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Will arrugó las cejas.

"¿Por qué no habla?" preguntó, mirando a Maria. "¿No puede hablar?"

"¡Will!" Su madre lo reprendió. Will se giró hacia ella, sus ojos azules llenos de inocencia. "Sólo preguntaba.."

"Está bien" Maria dijo, calmando a su vecina. "Bianca y Nico no saben hablar español. Necesitarán un tiempo para aprender, pero" Miró a sus hijos con cariño y les revolvió el cabello. Los niños rieron. "Sé que podrán aprender. Son muy inteligentes, ¿ _non è vero, i miei figli_?"

" _Sì, mamma"_ Ambos contestaron.

Will abrió la boca sorprendido.

"Creo que es tiempo de regresar adentro.." La madre de Will dijo, mirando hacia el interior de su apartamento. La mujer regresó su mirada hacia la pareja."Fue un placer haberlos conocido y de verdad espero que la actitud de mi hijo no les haya parecido inoportuna" Maria sonrió complacida, agregando que la reacción de Will fue lógica y que no duden en visitarlos algún día. Por su parte, Hades estrechó la mano de la mujer y la de Kayla, la hermana mayor de Will.

"Pero, mami" Will hizo un puchero. "¡Son buenos! ¡Me agradan!" Hades y su esposa rieron. La madre agarró la mano del pequeño.

"Vamos, William"

La última cosa que Maria Di Angelo oyó del pequeño, mientras era arrastrado por su madre y hermana hacia el interior del apartamento, fue 'Yo podría enseñarle. Soy bueno en la escuela'

Soltando una risa, la bella italiana entró junto con su familia al lugar que sería su nuevo hogar.

* * *

La segundo vez que Nico lo vio, Will trataba de comprender cómo jugar Mito magia.

Elizabeth Solace y su esposo, Apolo, invitaron a los Di Angelo a disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo con el fin de conocerse mejor entre familias. Obviamente, la familia italiana aceptó. El almuerzo transcurrió sin novedades; todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida y rieron de vez en cuando. Al terminar la comida, ambas familias se juntaron en la sala a platicar: Apolo y Hades hablaban sobre negocios, Maria y Elizabeth intercambiaban recetas, Bianca y Kayla hablaban sobre irritantes hermanos menores.

Will y Nico no tardaron en escabullirse al cuarto del rubio.

Ya ahí, juntos construyeron un fuerte con varias sábanas y cojines para poder jugar con tranquilidad y, por supuesto, para que hermanas mayores intrusas no pudieran molestar.

"¡No, Will!" Nico soltó un bufido. "Dioniso sólo tiene 500 puntos de poder. ¡No puedes vencer a Hades con esa carta!"

El rubio soltó un suspiro. "Son demasiadas reglas" Miró al italiano. "Hace que el juego sea aburrido"

" _¡Magia di Mito non è noioso!_ "

Will soltó una risa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Nico había dicho, pero sonaba lindo.

* * *

La tercera vez que Nico lo vio, no fue hasta que ingresó a sexto año.

Debido a que los hermanos Di Angelo nunca habían aprendido inglés, Hades Di Angelo contrató a varios tutores para que le enseñen el lenguaje y, como bonus, un poco de la historia americana. Al final, al ver que a los niños les agradan las clases en casa, la pareja llegó a la conclusión de que se les haría difícil adaptarse al sistema educativo americano. Fueron educados en casa.

Nico y Bianca tenían clases tres días a las semana sobre todo lo que un niño normalmente aprendía en la escuela: matemática, historia, lenguaje, ciencias naturales, etc. Todas las materias aburridas, pero menos las divertidas como Arte-Will le había dicho a Nico que en esa clase solían dibujar o pintar lo que querían. Al parecer, esa materia no era muy apreciada por la señora Dodds, una de los tutores, quien al escuchar la sugerencia del italiano, soltó un resoplido y alegó que "¿Arte? Tonterías, eso no te servirá en el futuro. Ahora, atiende"

En ese momento, Nico imaginó que batía un látigo.

"Pues, mira lo que tenemos aquí"

Un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros se acercó al italiano, acompañado con otros dos muchachos, sonriendo malignamente. Sus otros dos acompañantes eran más bajos que el portador de la voz, con cabello rojizo y negro, respectivamente.

"Parece asustado" El de cabello rojo dijo, con tono burlón. Empezó a girar alrededor del italiano. "¿Estás asustado, pequeño? ¿Quieres llorar y llamar a mami?"

El castaño y el pelinegro soltaron una carcajada.

"Déjalo en paz, Sloan" Una nueva-y conocida- voz dijo. Era Will. Nico se relajó.

"¿Qué quieres, Solace?" El castaño gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. "¿No ves que estoy ocupado?"

"Déjalo en paz"

"Uy" El pelirrojo alzó las manos, fingiendo estar asustado. "Solace vino al rescate. ¿Qué será de nosotros?" Rodó los ojos. "Como sea, vayámonos de aquí" dijo, mirando a sus compinches. Luego, miró a Nico con sorna.

"Dejemos a Solace y a su novio en paz" El grupo se alejó riendo

"¿Estás bien?" Will preguntó, mirando preocupado al italiano.

"Sí, bien" Nico rogaba para que el sonrojo de su rostro no se notara.

No sabía por qué, pero, que lo llamasen el novio de Will no lo había molestado.

Para nada

* * *

La cuarta vez que Nico lo vio, fue cuando el rubio compró un café.

Nico sabía que no era necesario que trabajase, su padre se lo había repetido millones de veces, pero la idea de pasar las primeras semanas de las vacaciones de verano en casa sin hacer nada, le desagradaba-El viaje familiar de los Di Angelo a Italia estaba planeado para fines de mes. Además, el Olympus Café no era un mal lugar para trabajar. Era simple; los clientes le daban su orden, le entregaba lo que habían pedido, y de ahí guardaba el dinero en la caja registradora.

Simple.

"¿Puedes darme un machiatto, por favor? Uno me..." Will no pudo continuar con su orden.

Ahí, enfrente de él, estaba nada más y nada menos que Nico Di Angelo. Diferente, pero al mismo tiempo el de siempre. Estaba más alto, musculoso pero no al extremo, rizos negros enmarcaban su rostro de piel oliva haciendo sus facciones aún más atractivas. Lo único que no habían cambiado eran sus ojos; todavía conservaban ese brillo malévolo que tanto le agradaba.

Will tragó saliva. No había sabido nada del italiano desde que por un trabajo de su padre se tuvieron que mudar de Nueva York.

"¿Will?" Nico preguntó, al igual de sorprendido. "No puede ser posible" murmuró avergonzado.

Will rió. "Pues, esto es incómodo"

Nico alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tan sorprendente que el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes de Nueva York trabaje en un café?"

"No, no quise decirlo de esa manera forma. Yo, yo..." Nico rió ante el balbuce del rubio. Will le dedicó una mirada.

"¿O te refieres al hecho de que, de alguna forma, nos seguimos encontrando de las maneras más inoportunas?"

"Sí, creo que es eso"

Nico volvió reír. Sacó su libreta. "¿Un machiatto, verdad?" Will asintió. "¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a creer que me acosas o algo parecido"

"Sí, tal vez lo hago"

Ahora fue el turno de Nico de tragar saliva. La forma en como los ojos de azules del rubio lo recorrieron de pies a cabezas, sonriendo coqueta mente...

¡Demonios! No había duda de que se había enamorado de Will Solace.

* * *

Nico sabe que debería llamar a sus padres, que deben estar preocupados porque su turno en el café acabó horas atrás y todavía no regresa a casa, pero él simplemente no quiere arruinar el momento. Es de noche, entre las ocho y las nueve, y desde la mesa que comparte con Will puede ver a través de la ventana, a montones de personas caminando, corriendo, entre las luces de Nueva York.

"No entiendo cómo puedes comer eso" Nico arrugó la nariz, viendo lo que había ordenado el rubio: helado y papas fritas. Will rió.

El rubio cogió una papa, la untó con helado y se la metió en la boca. "Es rico. Deberías probarlo" dijo, apenas terminó de masticar.

"No, gracias. No quiero morir"

El rubio rodó los ojos. "Dramático"

"Tal vez" Nico sonrió. "Pero igualmente te gusto" Pánico se esparció por su cuerpo. Will no había comentado o dicho que le gustaba de esa _manera._ Probablemente para el rubio esto solo era un cena entre amigos, un ajuste de cuentas por haberse ido tantos años. El italiano cogió una papa y se la metió en la boca. Miró hacia la ventana, indeciso si mirar o no a Will.

"Siempre fuiste el más inteligente de los dos" Nico volteó a mirarlo. Un rubor cubría el rostro de rubio y, en un segundo de descuido, los labios de Will están sobre los suyos. Fue corto, dulce, pero igualmente fue un beso.

Will Solace lo había besado.

En un restaurante.

Con personas alrededor de ellos.

"¿Estás loco?" Nico siseó, mirando hacia las demás mesas.

"Sí"

"Eres un idiota, Solace"

"Lo sé"

* * *

"¿Nico?" Will miró al italiano. Después de salir del restaurante y dejar atrás 'el momento más vergonzoso de la historia' como Nico lo llamó, ambos se dirigieron al parque más cercano. Estaban sentados en una banca, mirando el cielo. No había estrellas; las luces de Nueva York no dejan apreciarlas pero, de alguna forma, el negro cielo era igual de bello.

"¿Sí?" Nico lo miró de vuelta.

"¿Puedes prometerme algo?"

"Sí, claro"

"Prometes que no te irás algún lado. Ya sabes, como regresar a Italia o mudarte a cualquier lugar de Europa" Will hizo una mueca. "Yo ya me mudé. No creo que pueda soportar estar lejos de ti y que al mismo tiempo _tú_ estés lejos de mí"

Nico sintió como se sonrojaba. "Sólo si prometes siempre buscarme" dijo, sonriendo.

"Lo prometo"

"Yo igual"

Nico prefiere ignorar el hecho de que no dijo _esas_ dos palabras. No importa.

O al menos eso es lo que quiere creer.

* * *

La última vez que Nico lo vio fue cuando, por primera vez, su padre le confió reunirse con uno de los futuros socios de la compañía de su abuelo.

Al terminar la secundaria, decidió estudiar algo que, como dijo su abuelo, le ayudaría a dirigir la compañía de la misma manera como lo estaba haciendo su padre. Nico ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería ser el sucesor de Hades, pero parecía que no tenía voto en esas cuestiones. Además, Bianca había dejado en claro que los negocios no eran lo suyo.

Nico saludó a Heidi, la recepcionista de la compañía. La mujer le sonrió de vuelta, le entregó los papeles que necesitaría en la junta, y le indicó en que sala de conferencias estaba esperando el nuevo socio. El italiano le agradeció y con paso seguro caminó hacia la sala. Al abrir la puerta,sintió como el aire se les escapaba de los pulmones.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa brillante. Seguía siendo el mismo Will Solace, pero lo único que había cambiado era el anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo y la hermosa mujer que estaba sentado en su regazo. Largo cabello negro, ojos verde, sonrisa coqueta. Ella era perfecta.

Al igual que él.

"Oh, bebé. Ya está aquí" La mujer dijo, golpeando el hombro de Will juguetona mente. La chica se levantó, le sonrió al italiano y con un corto beso en los labios, le dijo a su esposo que lo esperaría afuera.

"Nico" Will dijo, ladeando la cabeza con respeto apenas la pelinegra salió de la sala. "Es bueno verte"

El italiano quiso reír. _Hipócrita_.

"Sólo terminemos con esto" Will se lo quedó mirando, mientras fingía revisar los papeles que debía firmar, como si esperara algo. ¿Pero, qué? ¿Una felicitación? ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Un abrazo de buenos amigos?

Nico no le iba a dar nada.

* * *

(Lo vio venir de todas formas. El ciclo por fin llegó a su final; Will se cansó de buscarlo y Nico, pues, él se cansó de ser encontrado…..)

* * *

 **N/A: Nunca pensé que escribiría un Solangelo triste(Will Solace es parte de esta pareja. Él es prácticamente una bola de alegría) Al inicio se suponía que iba a ser uno de humor con romance, pero _Over and Over again_ de Nathan Skyes ft Ariana Grande empezó a sonar y por alguna razón esa canción me pone triste. **

**Por favor, no odien a mi bebé Will. Si quieren odiar alguien, odien a la autora o a la pelinegra que no es nadie en particular.**

 **P.D: Créanme, estoy al tanto de que tengo un long-fic en progreso pero ya saben cómo es la inspiración...**


End file.
